


Two Weeks in Boston

by MissCordayLewis



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a month of planning, two weeks of bargaining, and a day of traveling with a cranky toddler, but Susan Lewis made it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks in Boston

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Book of Abby, but during Season 15. Based on this prompt: http://eilowyn.livejournal.com/146124.html?thread=1730764t1730764

As much as five co-workers coaxed her that a flight from Iowa to Boston would be best choice for such a trip. Five times Susan said that she loved train rides, and doesn’t mind being cooped up in one area for hours. Of course, no one knew the real reason. No one from there, especially.

This trip was a result of a whole month of planning. Researching land routes, buying a few new clothes suitable for a Boston summer, activities for Cosmo to last a whole day… “ _Screw three year olds and their attention span.”_

Two weeks she bargained with the Chief of Staff for the vacation time. She was in the middle of a research work about the optimization of Emergency Services through the use of in-house specialists working in the ER full time when she heard the news.

He was adamant for her to leave for a vacation in the middle of her research work, citing poor work ethic. Susan reasoned that this was a friend she hasn’t seen in almost four years, and that this was the opportunity.

Using a few tactics, some of which she never even dreamed to use, he finally relented and gave a two weeks’ worth of vacation leave.

And today’s the day she waited sleepless nights for.

One thing about Iowa was that it’s far away from everything. Susan had to take an hour-long bus ride all the way to Ottumwa Station.

She stared at the clock the size of a Long Play record in front of her while waiting for her turn in the inspection line. The second hand dragged itself in an agonizing pace. It was one of those second hands that stopped after every second, unlike others that moved around in a fluid motion, making the wait seem longer than it already was.

Cosmo tugged at her shirt while waiting in line with her. “Mommy, what’s taking so long?”

“They are checking our bags so we can be safe when we ride the train.” Susan said.  The three year old then pleaded at her with those same green eyes, her green eyes.

After what seemed like eternity, it was her turn at inspections. Susan grumbled over having to organize her baggage in a course of two days, only to be thrown off by the inspection staff in a span of two minutes.  “ _As if they could find C4 or an improvised bomb in one of Cosmo’s cups, won’t they?”_

Soon, they settled themselves in the train. At first, Cosmo contentedly coloured on his colouring book and played with the toys Susan brought for him. But after a couple of hours, he pushed all his toys away and whined from Princeton until they reached Union Station.

A place filled with memories she didn’t wish to remember at the moment. Not unless she wanted to cry until they reach Boston.

The line to the Lake Shore Limited line was even longer than a few hours ago. With Cosmo screaming right at her ear the whole time, she felt her head ready to explode at any moment. _“Stay calm, Susan. This won’t be too long now.”_

But too long it was. It was the same scene as on the first train, but Cosmo started to calm down a little bit, his cries settling into whimpers. She sighed in relief when he dozed off in her arms.

Five hours later, a male monotone blared at the speakers surrounding them. “Arriving at Boston South Station.” The train went to a screeching halt and the passengers stood and walked in droves. Susan kept bumping around passengers hurrying to the exit as she tried to shield Cosmo from the insanity.

After escaping the madness that was Boston South, Susan took out a note from her purse. Scribbled on it was an address in a familiar handwriting. It was then that it dawned upon her that she’s on a busy city with a three year old and no hint of familiarity in sight.

A few rounds of asking from random strangers led her to a suburban part of Boston. Rows and rows of Cape Cod and Tudor styled homes flanked her walk around the block.

They reached the address on the note. It was a Cape Cod styled house with brown walls and cream piping. She could smell the fresh, grassy aroma of the small, but well-kept lawn, and hear the birds chirping around. _“Guess this is the place.”_

Susan’s shoes clicked on the cold concrete step and rang the doorbell. Abby’s voice permeated soon after, and the giggling of children running around served as its background music. “I don’t know WHO the hell rings the doorbell at three in the afternoon?”

The door opened, revealing Abby in a thin T-Shirt and shorts while carrying Joe in her arms. “Hey, thought you didn’t get time off?”

“Took a few pointers from Weaver to get the Chief of Staff to get me some time off.” Her eyes lit up upon seeing Abby again after so long. “And, I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye before I left County.”

Abby laughed and opened the door even wider. “Come on in. If I knew you would come, I would’ve prepared something. You’ll just have to settle for some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I made.”

Susan and Cosmo wiped her shoes on the welcome mat before coming inside. “Trust me, anything is good for someone who hasn’t eaten for five hours.”


End file.
